nightly rendez-vous
by devilsama666
Summary: just some sentences about Reino & Kyoko as a couple. R&R


Thanks to Lamia of the dark for inspiring me to write( well finish) this :) enjoy~

* * *

50 REINO X KYOKO MOMENTS

1) Broken :  
The hate in her heart felt so strong and yet there was an unmistakable touch of sorrow , it was this that made him realise , she was well and truly broken.

2) Silence

She never loved , or thought much of him but when he was gone she tought she would never hear any noise again .

3) Love

Love was a word that they would never think of associating with eachother , what they had might not be love but it was enough ( better, an emotion only for them) , they liked it that way.

4) Tears

She was so pretty when she cried ,he wanted to bask in her pain , comfort her and lick the tears from her eyes .

5) Reality

Her death was not supposed to be real ( she should be alive and in his arms ) , what was supposed to be a nightmare was sadly his reality.

6) Intoxicating

He didn't need an high percentage of alcohol in his blood to know that he was addicted to her , the feel of her will kill him one day .

7) Fear

No matter how much time had passed , he still scarred her with his mere presence .

8) Flower

Whenever he approched her , he could feel her aura wilt and diseapper but never for long , it always reappered darker and stronger than ever .

9) Breath

No matter how much she hated it , his presence filled her with life and she found herself breathing a bit easier .

10) Soul

The connexion between their soul was timeless and intemporal , never to be broken, he would follow her forever .

11) Blood

His blood tasted exquisite , the shock on his face delicious , Reino's eyes widened ; the predator had turned into prey .

12) Nature

She felt like a beast thourougly but as the tiny fairies danced around her and cheered her up , she felt it was just natural .

13) Spiritual

His interest in her got way past the physical right into the spiritual but as he sat with her looking at the stars , he though that this was pleasant too .

14) Vampire

The wound on his neck would forever serve as a reminder , Kyoko was a woman full of mysteries .

15) Heart

The thunderous thumping in his chest was a novel experiance , it was only fitting that it was because of her .

16) Ghost

He was haunted by her venomous aura , she was frightened by his abilities , he just couldn't get enough of her .

17) Void

There was an emptiness in her heart that could only be filled by him , but closeness to him was simply poisonous .

18) Key

His heart was in a frozen box ,but there was no lock strong enough to prevent him from loving her .

19) Night

The spiritual feel of the darkest hour was one of the only thing they could readily agree about.

20) Death

Nothing short of death would make her give up on him , he would not so easily escape .

21) Bored

Even since he had met Kyoko , there hasn't been a dull moment in his life .

22) Laughter

As he approched her flailing form from beind , he found his lips pulling into a happy smile .

23) Horror

They both had their place as terrors of the night , they scarred people like no others .

24) Specter

Memories of him were always painful but no matter what she did , it seemed that he would forever haunt her .

25) Lies

The skillful dance of twisting tongue , secret woven cleverly in the den of existance , facad hiding what was inside , he was the sole honest person in her life .

26) Truth

Speak of truth and only truth , never hidden and always honest , there were other way to conceal but he would never use them on her .

27) Cemetary

She figured it was here he would be like always , she just didn't realise he wouldn't ever quit this place ever again.

28) God

They both wanted to believe in a god but they both know , they both though , they didn't deserve to be saved.

29)Scars

They both were scarred in their own way , sporting their pain not in their body but in their soul .

30) Dread

If not for the same reason, they both dreaded the day Tsuruga Ren would discover their bond.

31) Humor

Reino never really found anything amusing but he had to admit Kyoko's reaction was truly comical .

32) Critical

It's not until she got better that he understood how close he had come to lose her .

33)Bitter

Despite her , sometime , sweet personality ; her taste was bitter but for him she was delicious .

34)Angel

She know she was nothing like those heavenly creature , that suited Reino just fine.

35) Bloodties

Reino's uncle was a peculiar person, Sometime Kyoko mused, a loving family was really a weird thing.

36)Family

His parents were just as strange, in retrospect, she thought he came out relatively normal(she still thought he was a denizen of hell, she liked the idea much better).

37)Peace

She would never admit it(not even to herself) but it was during their banter that she was most at peace.

38)Charcoal

Reino loved black, the same color as the night, the same color as his soul and the same for her aura.

39)Ordinary

Both agreed , the mundane was boring and they didn't want any of it.

40)Breathing

Finding her was as simple as air to him and just as necessary( she never told him it was the same for her).

41)Power play

He may have power , knowledge and cunning but she would not be bested( she had her own weapon, what she lacked in knowledge she made up with passion).

42)Lust

It was not something she was used to but watching him now(penting for breath, brows drawn together) desire was all she could feel.

43)Fire

The taste of her skin, the touch of her mind; she set him ablaze like no other.

44)Mother

Though Kyoko didn't think so, the similarities between herself and her mother were almost worrying(and wasn't that ironic).

45)Wants

He had never wanted something as much as he wanted(needed) her in his life.

46)Soulmate

Theirs was a bond that would transcend time, should he ever try to escape, she would haunt him forever.

47)Childhood

Though in vastly different form, they shared the same childhood toy of fairy tales, duties and inadequacy.

48)Friends

Kyoko's friend couldn't understand, Reino's didn't have a clue, there was too much allure in the darkness.

49)Time

Whenever he was with her, Reino always found their moments passed too quick( so fleeting, they barely had time together).

50)Fairy tales

Their story was not a romance for the ages and their happily ever after may never come, but it certainly ressambled the tales of old time.

BONUS:

Graveyard

Here they would lie forever(side by side) his shadow still chasing after hers.


End file.
